Harry te mentimos pero fue para protegerte
by Victorie B. Weasley
Summary: Harry descubre que James, Lily y Sirius están vivos y que lo engañaron y para acabarla tiene tres hermanos. Debido al temperamento de Harry, se hacen problemas ya que esta enojado con sus padres,pero adora que Sirius,su padrino haya vuelto. Disclamer:Los
1. Primer encuentro y despedida

_**Primer encuentro y despedida**_.

Harry Potter se encontraba en la estación King Cross para volver a Hogwarts a cursar su séptimo año. Después de la pelea con Voldemort, Harry había vuelto a Grimmauld Place con Remus, Tonks y su ahijado Teddy. Todo en ese verano había sido fabuloso, empezó a salir con su mejor amiga Hermione Granger y aparte, desde que era un niño nunca había tenido tanta tranquilidad en unas vacaciones. La verdad, él esperaba que con Voldemort muerto todo iba a ser normal y que iba a llevar una vida mejor, pero… ¿Será eso cierto?

Pasaron la barrera todos los Weasley, los Lupin, Hermione y el.

/En otro lugar de la estación/

—James, no creo que esto sea buena idea, algún día Harry volverá al colegio —dijo una pelirroja a su marido.

—Lily, Harry se debió graduar el año pasado —rebatió James.

—¿Quién es Harry? —preguntó una niña de ojos verdes y pelo negro azabache con algunos mechones rubios, la cual correspondía al nombre de Renata.

Renata tenía una gemela, muy parecida a ella solo que con el pelo rojo y un hermano menor llamado Daniel.

—Nadie, cariño —contestó James.

—Cariño, vayan a acomodar sus cosas —pidió Lily.

En eso apareció Sirius Black, con Meredith Gresham y su hija Andrea, que también iba por primera vez a Hogwarts.

—En serio, Sirius, ¿crees que no te va a reconocer? —espetó James.

—Oye, por ningún motivo me voy a perder el primer viaje a Hogwarts de Andrea —contestó Sirius

Los cuatro niños habían pasado por Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, antes de ir a Hogwarts.

—James, vámonos, él está aquí —rogó Lily.

—No nos vamos a ir, los niños van a empezar en Hogwarts —respondió James.

—EN SERIO, HARRY POTTER, SI NO ME DEVUELVES A MI HIJO, VAS A VER —gritó una muchacha de pelo rosa chicle.

—Pero Tonks, me quiero despedir de él —rezongó el muchacho.

—Por más que sea tu ahijado no lo vas a subir al tren —advirtió Tonks.

—Remus, mira a Tonks —se quejó Harry y sin entregarle al niño a la señora, salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Remus y éste abrazó a Harry junto con el bebé.

Harry de repente miro hacia donde estaban sus padres, los miro por un momento y se acerco a Remus y los señalo y solo negó con la cabeza.

/Volviendo al otro lugar de la estación/

—Harry, no es posible— dijo Remus

—Lo sé, Remus, pero mira, ¡es Sirius! Lo juro, es él —afirmó el muchacho.

Con todo y el niño que todavía no entregaba, salió corriendo hacia donde se imaginó ver a Sirius.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó Harry.

De pronto el muchacho empezó a derramar lágrimas.

—Harry —dijo Sirius.

El muchacho no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarlo y empezar a llorar sobre su hombro.

—¡Remus! —trató de gritar Harry —¡Remus!

El licántropo caminó hacia donde estaban ellos.

—Harry Potter, te lo advierto, nada de ir a convencer a Remus para subirlo, quiero de vuelta a mi hijo —vociferó Tonks.

Se fue acercándose con Victoire Weasley en sus brazos.

—Sirius, primo, ¿Cómo es que…? ¡Eres un idiota! Harry sufrió mucho por ti —regañó Tonks, abrazando a Sirius.

—Yo también te quiero —ironizó el aludido.

—Harry, devuélveme a Teddy ahora —dijo Tonks

—¿Qué tal si te lo regreso antes de subirme al tren? —propuso Harry.

—No —respondió seriamente.

—Por favor, por favor —rogó Harry como niño pequeño, lo cual hacía reír mucho a Teddy.

—No, bueno… Está bien —se rindió la metamorfomaga.

—Remus —llamó James.

—Entonces Harry tenía razón —soltó el aludido.

En eso llegaron los Weasley y Hermione Granger.

—Amor, ¡Sirius está vivo! —exclamó Harry.

—¿Cómo que "amor"? —se extrañó Sirius.

—Si bueno… Han pasado muchas cosas desde que nos dejaste —explicó Hermione.

—¿A quién es este pequeño que no quieres dejar? —inquirió Lily.

—Es Teddy, el hijo de Remus y Tonks, señora —informó Harry.

—¿No sabes quién soy?

—Sí, sé quién es —contestó Harry.

—Harry —llamó Hermione —Son tus padres, cuanto sufriste porque no los tenias…

—Sí, me abandonaron y por eso sufrí —le recordó el joven.

Hermione se acerco a él, al ver que estaba llorando, lo abrazó.

Teddy quedó entre los dos y al segundo siguiente, acercó su manita hacia la cara de Harry y la posó en su mejilla.

Molly Weasley se acerco a Harry y le dio un beso en la otra mejilla.

—Tienes que ser compresivo, Harry —susurró antes de separarse de él. Hermione no soltó su mano.

En eso sonó el silbido que significaba que todos tenían que subir al tren.

Harry abrazó muy fuerte el niño y el niño a él. Una lágrima cayó por el ojo del bebé, que sabía que ya no iba a ver a su padrino todos los días.

El joven Potter se despidió de Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Bill y Charlie, que también iban con ellos. Después pasó a despedirse de Remus.

—No tengo que ir —renegó.

—Sí tienes que ir, si quieres ser auror, debes acabar —contradijo Hermione.

—Bueno, creo que les bastará con que haya salido vivo de seis o siete enfrentamientos con Voldemort —intentó bromear Harry.

—No me vas a dejar sola, ¿o sí? —quiso saber Hermione de forma seductora y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Claro que no —contestó Harry —Bueno, supongo que sí voy —se rindió —Adiós, Remus, cuídate y también a tu familia —pidió, mientras lo abrazaba —Tonks, ¿segura que no quieres que me lleve a Teddy?

—Segura.

—Está bien, toma. Adiós pequeñito, adiós Tonks, cuídalo, como si fuera tuyo y… Espera, ¡es tuyo! —la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué, no hay despedida para mí? —preguntó Sirius.

—Sí, pero no creas que te vas a zafar tan fácilmente, me debes miles de disculpas y explicaciones, pero estoy feliz de que estés conmigo —aseguró Harry mientras lo abrazaba.

Volvió a tomar de la mano a Hermione y subió al tren. Todos se les quedaban viendo. ¡Pues claro! Eran el trío dorado.


	2. Conociendo a mi hermanos

_**Conociendo a mis hermanos **_

Ron encontró un compartimiento y los tres se fueron a sentar, los que Harry suponía que eran sus hermanos los siguieron. Pronto se les unieron Ginny y Luna, la cual estaba empezando una relación con Ron.

—¿Son nuevos? —preguntó Ginny.

—Sí —contestó Harry.

—¡Mira, que generosos se han vuelto! Ustedes jamás se sientan con los nuevos, son el trío dorado del mundo mágico, todo mundo quiere conocerlos y estar con ustedes y ahora se puede debido a su generosidad —soltó Luna de corrido.

Ginny, sin darle importancia al comentario que hizo su amiga, trató de ser agradable.

—¿Cómo se llamas? —preguntó Ginny.

—Yo soy Renata Potter, ella es mi gemela Regina y este es mi hermano Daniel, ella es Andrea Black —respondió la morena.

—Bueno, mira mi nombre es Ginny, él es mi hermano Ron, su novia Luna, él es… Bueno, ¿quién no sabe quién es? Pero por si no lo saben, es Harry Potter. Y ella, su novia Hermione.

—Gusto en conocerlos —dijo Andrea.

—Bueno, quisiera decir lo mismo, pero creo que eso solo va para ti Andrea, puedes contar conmigo para todo —dijo Harry.

—Gracias. Papá me ha contado mucho sobre ti y me gustaría conocerte.

—No sé nada sobre ti pero sería genial conocerte, ¿verdad, Herms? —inquirió Harry.

—Sí, conmigo también cuentas —confirmó Hermione.

—Disculpa, ¿quién diantres te crees para decir eso sobre mis hermanos y sobre mí? —quiso saber Regina.

Harry no contestó. Se limitó a ver a Hermione y a sonreírle a Andrea.

—No sé si seas sordo, pero te estoy hablando —terminó gritando Regina.

—No sé si tú seas estúpida, pero no te has dado cuenta que no quiero hablar contigo y no se te ocurra hablarme así —rebatió Harry.

El próximo en hablar fue el más pequeño de los Potter.

—Harry, yo sé lo que ha pasado y se que estas enojado, pero yo no tengo la culpa— dijo Daniel.

_Lo sé, creo que ninguno de ustedes tiene la culpa de esta furia que siento dentro_, reconoció Harry para sus adentros.

—Bueno, Daniel, Renata, Andrea… Bienvenidos a la familia.

Los cuatro se abrazaron y Harry derramó una que otra lágrima.

—¿Qué familia? —preguntaron Renata y Andrea cuando se soltaron.

—Somos hermanos. Bueno, tú no, Andrea, pero es como si lo fueras. Sirius es el mejor amigo de James, así que eres mi primita —explicó el mayor de los Potter.

Hubo otro abrazo familiar.

—Perdona a Regina, nunca ha sido normal —se excusó Daniel.

—Bueno, ustedes son mis hermanitos y creo que no tienen la culpa de nada. Por favor, Renata y Daniel, cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca, estoy aquí y claro Andrea, pero a ti ya te lo había ofrecido.

—Gracias, es bueno saber eso —aseguró Renata.

Regina se sintió traicionada por su propia familia. Se levantó y salió del vagón dedicándole una mirada de odio a Harry.

—Perdónala de verdad, es rara —pidió Daniel de nuevo.

Harry solo sonrió al ver que el niño pequeño ya lo veía como su hermano mayor sobre su hermana y eso que con ella llevaba viviendo toda su vida. Renata salió del vagón con una mirada de disculpa en su cara. Nadie habló y después de un rato, Hermione y Harry empezaron a besarse, se podía ver el amor que se tenían.

De pronto, él se separó e hizo un puchero.

—Quiero a Teddy y a Remus —confesó.

—Los vas a ve pronto —aseguró Hermione.

—Pero… Está bien —cedió el muchacho.

—¿Qué te hizo abrir los ojos, Harry? —se interesó Ron.

—Cosas de la vida. Elemental, mi querido Weasley —respondió Harry.

Renata volvió justo a tiempo para ponerse su túnica.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Harry.

—Con ella nunca hay nada bien —contestó Renata.

—¿Estás bien tú? —insistió Harry.

—No lo sé, son muchas cosas —admitió Renata.

—¡Dímelo a mí! Imagínate vivir en una mentira, descubrir parte de la verdad y saber que tienes hermanos.

—Bueno, si tú debes estar peor —le concedió Renata —Pero al contrario, parece que estas muy bien.

—Mira, yo desde que tengo un año viví con nuestros tíos muggles, la verdad apenas fueron un intento de familia; cumplo once y me doy cuenta de que con ellos he vivido también en una mentira; luego los Weasley aparecieron en mi mapa, ellos han sido mi familia, pero después llegan Sirius y Remus y me sentí en una familia de verdad. Me quitan a Sirius y me quedo con Remus, su esposa y su hijo, mi novia y mis amigos y la familia que siempre está conmigo, los Weasley. Perdón, pero ustedes nunca fueron mi familia, así que solo tengo que agregar tres lugares en ella, ¿entiendes? Para mí lo más cercano que tengo a un padre son Remus y Sirius, y lo más cercano que tengo a una madre son Tonks y Molly. Hermanos… No es por ofender, pero tengo a los Weasley que son seis, tengo a Luna, a Neville y a mi Hermione. Yo tengo una familia, me quieren y yo los quiero, no dudo que un día ustedes y yo vayamos a llegar a querernos como hermanos y tal vez como amigos, pero ustedes llegaron solo a…

Harry no pudo terminar, así que Hermione lo hizo.

—Yo tampoco quiero ofender, pero vinieron a traerle sufrimiento a Harry. El era feliz, lo vieron correr con Tonks, como si fuera su mamá…

—Lo entiendo, se que tú te has tenido que ver por ti, ¿pero como puedes estar seguro de que solo vamos a traer sufrimiento a tu vida? —quiso saber Renata.

—Mira, no digo que solo vayan a traer sufrimiento a mi vida, solo digo que Lily y James lo van a hacer y no solo he velado por m, también lo he hecho por mis mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, y por el mundo mágico. Créeme que un poco de apoyo moral de mis padres hubiera estado bien, pero yo encontré ese amor y ese apoyo en otras personas y… Perdona si no quiero ver a tus papás, pero aunque tengamos la misma sangre nunca van a ser los mismos.

—Te entiendo —concedió Renata en voz baja.

El tren se paró y todos bajaron.

Renata tomó la mano de Harry y lo vio con ojos que demostraban miedo. Harry tenía un brazo en la cintura de Hermione y con su otra mano le tomaba la mano a su hermanita.

Ella lo necesitó y él estuvo para ella.


	3. ¡Visita a la oficina del director!

_**Visita**____**a**____**la**____**oficina**____**del**____**director**_

Renata tomó la mano de Harry y lo vio con ojos que demostraban miedo, Harry tenía un brazo en la cintura de Hermione y con su otra mano le tomaba la mano a su hermanita. Ella lo necesitó y él estuvo para ella.

La primera noche la pasaron muy bien, todos los Potter entraron a Gryffindor. El Sombrero Seleccionador dudó un poco con Andrea pero al final también entró a Gryffindor.

La primera semana la pasaron muy bien, se conocieron mejor. Regina le habló por primera vez, después de lo del vagón. El viernes tuvieron una visita de los Lupin, pero a Harry se le hacía raro que sus padres no hubieran aparecido. Según Remus, iban a ir a hablar con él y explicarle todo, pero la primera semana transcurrió sin ningún incidente. El trío dorado notó que Snape los trataba mejor, pero fue hasta la segunda semana que hubo un primer suceso.

Estaban Renata y Regina en clase de Pociones (con Snape, como era obvio), ya que el profesor Horace había renunciado. Regina no había heredado el don de las pociones de Lily, pero Renata sí, por lo que estaba haciendo una poción excelente. Llegó Snape, se la volcó y rió. El profesor está a punto de marcharse, cuando Renata agarró el caldero de Regina con cuidado, ya que estaba caliente y se lo aventó a Snape.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Snape.

—Renata Potter —dijo y agarró sus cosas de un solo movimiento para dejar el salón.

Harry y Hermione tenían esa hora libre y estaban en camino hacia el lago, cuando se toparon con Renata, que seguía llorando.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Ese maldito de Snape —logró murmurar Renata después de un tiempo.

Harry le ofreció la mano a Renata para que se levantara, cosa que lograron entre él y Hermione. La ayudaron a caminar y se dirigieron hacia el salón de clases de Snape. Harry entró desafiante, ya que desde hacía tiempo había dejado de temerle a Snape.

—¿Qué le hizo? —le gritó Harry a Snape.

—Potter, haga favor de salir de mi salón y volver cuando este más calmado —ordenó Snape.

—No gracias, Snape —contestó Harry.

—No, gracias, _«señor»_ _—__lo__corrigió__Snape._

—_No__hace__falta__que__me__llame__«señor»_, profesor_ —__ironizó__Harry._

—_Ya__basta,__¡fuera__de__mi__salón!__ —__vociferó__Snape._

Hermione ya había logrado que Renata se calmara.

—_Harry,__me__tiró__mi__poción,__luego__yo__le__aventé__la__poción__de__Regina__ —__explicó__Renata._

—_¿Y__quién__diantres__se__cree__para__tirarle__la__poción__a__mi__hermanita?__ —__preguntó__Harry._

—_No__sé,__déjame__ver,__Potter__… __Su__maestro__de__pociones__ —__sentenció__Snape__ —__Ahora,__ustedes__tres__a__la__oficina__de__Dumbledore._

—_Dirá__dos,__Renata__y__yo__fuimos__los__que__ofendimos__a__nuestro__queridísimo__profesor__de__Pociones__ —__aclaró__Harry__(nótese__el__sarcasmo)._

—_¿La__señorita__Granger__viene__con__usted?__ —__quiso__saber__Snape._

—_No,__ella__viene__a__preguntarle__algo__sobre__la__clase._

—_Mentiroso,__se__me__van__los__tres__a__la__oficina__de__Dumbledore._

—_OK__ —__accedió__Harry__y__salió__con__Hermione__y__Renata__muy__despreocupado__del__salón._

Se encaminaron a la oficina de Dumbledore.

—_Ay,__ahora__sí__me__metí__en__problemas__ —__susurró__Renata._

Nadie dijo nada_más._

Al llegar a la puerta Harry dijo _**Píldoras**____**ácidas**__._

Las escaleras salieron y los tres subieron a velocidad de tortuga. Al llegar Harry abrió la puerta sin tocar como siempre hacia.

—_Oh,__Harry__me__alegra__tu__visita__… __Ya__veo__que__es__una__de__las__problemáticas__… __Bueno,__pasen,__siéntense__ —__invitó__Dumbledore__ —__Tendré__que__llamar__a__sus__padres__ —__avisó._

—_¿Señor__y__mis__padres?__ —__inquirió__Hermione._

—_Molly__y__Arthur__firmaron__con__magos__responsables._

Esperaron a que Dumbledore lanzara el patronus y después a que llegaran todos los citados. Hermione no dejo de sostener la mano de Harry.

Llegaron para desgracia de Harry, Lily y James Potter, luego llegaron Molly y Arthur y luego Remus, Tonks y Teddy.

Harry corrió hacia Tonks y le quit_ó__a__Teddy._

—_¿Qué__hiciste,__Harry?__ —__preguntó__Remus._

—_¿Yo?__Nada,__me__sentía__solo__y__los__mandé__llamar__ —__contestó__Harry__en__broma._

—_Disculpa,__no__es__que__no__te__queramos__aquí,__pero__… __¿Por__qué__diantres__viniste?__ — __preguntó__James._

—_Vine__porque__este__jovencito__hizo__no__sé__qué__ —__respondió__Remus._

—_Señor__Potter,__¿quiere__explicarnos__por__qué__estamos__aquí?__ —__pidió__Dumbledore._

—_Le__agradecería__que__lo__dejara__en__Harry__y__no__fue__para__tanto,__solo__unas__palabritas__hacia__Snape._

—_Harry,__¿qué__te__dijimos?__ —__lo__regañó__Tonks__ —__Él__es__tu__profesor__y__lo__debes__respetar__aunque__lo__odies.__Tú__sabes__cómo__ayudó__a__Remus__cuando__dio__clases,__así__que__ni__hablar__vas__a__ir__a__disculparte__en__cuanto__acabemos__aquí._

—_Ese__es__mi__hijo,__cualquier__Potter__odia__a__Snape__ —__dijo__James__con__ánimos._

Harry solo lo mir_ó__con__cara__de__pocos__amigos__y__continuó._

—_Pero,__profesor,__Hermione__no__hizo__nada,__ella__solo__me__acompañó__para__ayudar__a__Renata,__pero__el__profesor__Snape__la__quiere__castigar__ —__dijo__Harry._

—_Eso__cambia__las__cosas.__Molly,__Arthur,__lamento__mucho__haberlos__hecho__venir,__pero__si__la__señorita__Granger__no__hizo__nada,__creo__que__no__los__necesitamos__ —__aclaró__Dumbledore_

—_Lo__siento,__pero__Harry__sí__hizo__algo__y__como__Remus__y__Tonks,__nosotros__también__somos__responsables__ —__dijo__Molly._

Lily mir_ó__a__James__con__lágrimas__en__los__ojos._

—_Señorita__Potter,__¿algo__más__qué__agregar?__ —__indagó__Dumbledore._

—_Bueno,__yo__sí__hice__más,__pero__primero__acabe__con__Harry,__él__de__verdad__no__necesita__estar__aquí__con__ellos__ —__Renata__señaló__a__sus__papás__ —__No__necesita__más__sufrimiento__que__tener__un__castigo__con__Snape._

—_El__profesor__Snape__… __Bueno,__Harry,__creo__que__ambos__sabemos__que__tenemos__que__castigarte__ —__comenzó__Dumbledore._

—_Sí__ —__accedió__Harry,__que__seguía__jugando__con__Teddy._

—_¿Cómo__que__no__necesita__más__sufrimiento?__ —__gritó__Lily._

Harry ni la volt_eó__a__ver,__solo__siguió__jugando__con__el__niño__como__si__nadie__hubiera__hablado._

—_Lily,__ahora__vamos__para__allá.__Harry,__creo__que__el__castigo__lo__tendrá__que__dictar__el__profesor__Snape__ —__informó__Dumbledore._

—_Y__no__porque__te__castigaron,__vas__a__dejar__de__pedir__disculpas__ —__advirtió__Tonks._

—_¿Qué__le__dijiste__al__profesor__Snape?__ —__quiso__saber__Remus._

Harry les cont_ó__lo__que__había__sucedido._

—_No__fue__mucho,__pero__igual__vas__a__ir__a__disculparte__— __dijo__Remus._

—_Y__pobre__de__ti__si__me__entero__que__no__te__vas__a__disculpar,__Harry__Potter,__porque__te__vas__a__enterar__de__quién__es__Nymphadora__Tonks._

—_Bien.__Primero,__pedí__que__lo__dejáramos__en__Harry;__segundo,__ya__me__entere__de__quién__eres__y__de__verdad__me__caes__muy__bien;__y__tercero,__sé__que__no__te__gusta__tu__nombre,__y__sí__me__voy__a__disculpar,__lo__prometo,__¿pero__puedo__llevar__a__Teddy__conmigo?__ —__recitó__Harry__de__un__tirón._

—_Ay,__Harry__hasta__en__los__momentos__en__los__que__estoy__más__enojada__contigo__logras__sacarme__una__sonrisa.__Bueno,__puedes__llevarte__a__Teddy__si__el__profesor__Dumbledore__no__tiene__ningún__problema__con__eso__ —__aceptó__Tonks._

—_Ninguno.__Bueno__señorita__Potter,__ahora__dígame__qué__hizo__usted._

Renata relat_ó__lo__que__había__sucedido__en__clase__de__Pociones__y__lo__que__ella__había__hecho._

—_De__acuerdo,__ya__que__su__falta__es__mayor__que__la__de__Harry,__tendrá__un__castigo__con__el__profesor__Snape__y__uno__con__la__directora__de__su__casa.__Después__de__salir__de__aquí,__se__reporta__primero__con__el__profesor__Snape__y__luego__con__la__profesora__McGonagall._

—_Bien,__supongo__que__iré__a__disculparme__con__Snape,__como__prometí__ —__dijo__Harry__entonces__y__se__levantó__del__asiento__para__salir__cuando__Dumbledore__lo__paró._

—_Harry,__creo__que__hay__otro__asunto__en__la__agenda,__por__favor__siéntate._

Harry se volvió a sentar y _puso__a__Teddy__en__sus__piernas._

—_¿Cuál__asunto?__Lo__prometo,__no__he__hecho__nada__más__que__lo__de__hoy,__en__todo__el__año._

—_Dumbledore,__nosotros__nos__retiramos,__este__asunto__no__nos__corresponde.__Harry,__estaremos__por__el__lago__para__cuando__acabes__ —__avisó__Remus,__quien__tomo__de__la__mano__a__Tonks__y__empezaron__a__caminar__hacia__la__puerta._

—_Eh,__momento,__si__me__corresponde__a__mí,__a__ustedes__también__ —__se__quejó__el__de__anteojos._

—_Harry,__entiéndeme,__eres__como__mi__hijo,__pero__hubo__un__tiempo__en__que__ellos__eran__mis__mejores__amigos__ —__se__explicó__Remus._

Al fin Harry había _comprendido__cual__era__ese__otro__asunto__en__la__agenda._

—_Sí,__entiendo__ —__musitó__Harry._

Harry se levant_ó__y__empezó__a__salir__de__la__oficina__con__Teddy__en__brazos.__Hermione__supuso__que__algo__no__estaba__bien__y__salió__corriendo__para__ver__qué__le__pasaba._

—_Harry,__espera__ —__llamó__la__castaña__antes__de__que__saliera__de__la__oficina__ —__¿Qué__pasa?_

—_No__estoy__dispuesto__a__hablar__sobre__esto__aún__ —__soltó__Harry__ —__Así__que__si__me__disculpan,__tengo__que__ir__a__cumplir__una__promesa._

—_Harry,__por__favor__ —__pidió__Remus._

—_Sufriste__por__ellos__toda__tu__vida__ —__le__recordó__Tonks._

—_Gracias__ —__susurró__Lily._

—_Sí,__sufrí__por__ellos__todos__los__días__y__noches__durante__muchos__años,__¡y__ellos__llegan__aquí__y__están__vivos!__Ese__sufrimiento__fue__en__vano,__y__llegan__ahora__que__estoy__feliz:__derroté__a__Voldemort,__tengo__mi__familia,__mis__amigos__y__hasta__al__amor__de__mi__vida.__Llegan__ahora__y__creen__que__voy__a__olvidar__todo__de__un__día__para__otro,__que__voy__a__correr__a__los__brazos__de__ella__y__pedirle__perdón.__Lo__siento,__Remus,__pero__se__equivocaron__de__chico__ —__sentenció__Harry._

—_¿Sabes__que__es__lo__peor,__Harry?__Que__no__esperé__otra__reacción__de__tu__parte__ —__reconoció__el__licántropo._

De pronto se_apareció__Sirius._

—_Siento__llegar__tarde__ —__se__disculpó._

—_No__llegas__tarde__ —__indicó__Hermione__ —__Llegas__justo__a__tiempo__para__hacer__entrar__en__razón__a__tu__querido__ahijado._

—_Mejor__me__voy__y__vuelvo__otro__día,__me__dejaron__lo__más__difícil__a__mí,__convencerlo__que__nos__acepte__ —__se__quejó__Sirius._

—_¡Padrino,__estoy__feliz__de__verte!__ —__saludó__Harry._

—_Bueno,__que__los__acepte__ —__corrigió__Sirius._

—_Yo__espero__poder__ser__un__gran__padrino__para__ti,__Teddy,__como__este__señor__feo__de__aquí__lo__ha__sido__para__mí.__Sí,__ese__feo__de__enfrente__ —__señaló__Harry._

—_Sí,__a__él__sí__lo__aceptas__y__a__nosotros__no.__Como__siempre,__el__famoso__Sirius__Black__se__sale__con__la__suya__ —__reclamó__Lily._

—_Tranquila,__pelirroja__ —__pidió__Sirius._

—_Maldita__sea,__¡jamás__le__digas__a__una__mujer__que__se__calme,__solo__la__alteras__más!__¿Me__veo__calmada?__¡No!__Mi__hijo__no__me__acepta,__pero__llega__Sirius__Black,__le__abre__los__brazos__y__lo__halaga,__mientras__a__nosotros__ni__siquiera__nos__mira.__¿Y__todo__por__qué?__¡Solo__porque__queríamos__protegerlo!__ —__estalló__Lily._

—_¿Protegerme?__¿Estuvieron__aquí__en__el__primer__año,__cuando__vencí__a__Voldemort?__¿O__en__segundo__año,__cuando__casi__me__traga__un__basilisco__y__me__enfrenté__a__Voldemort__de__nuevo?__¿O__en__tercero,__cuando__inflé__a__mi__tía__que__no__me__acuerdo__como__se__llama,__cuando__un__asesino,__que__resultó__ser__mi__padrino,__me__quería__matar__y__los__dementores__tenían__buffet__cada__vez__que__me__los__topaba?__¿O__me__enseñaron__algún__hechizo?__¿O__cuando__alguien__metió__mi__nombre__en__el__cáliz__de__fuego__y__tuve__que__enfrentarme__a__un__dragón,__a__las__burlas__de__mis__compañeros,__a__criaturas__del__lago__y__al__mismo__Voldemort__en__persona__con__algunos__de__sus__mortifagos?__¿O__en__quinto,__cuando__nadie__me__creía__que__Voldemort__había__vuelto__y__pusieron__a__la__insoportable__Dolores__Umbridge__de__profesora,__me__enfrenté__a__Voldemort,__perdí__a__Sirius__y__estuve__a__punto__de__perder__a__todas__las__personas__que__significaban__algo__para__mí?__¿O__en__sexto,__cuando__pasé__las__de__Caín__y__por__si__no__fuera__poco__vi__morir__a__Albus__Dumbledore?__Gracias__a__Dios__que__él__tenia__un__plan__ya__hecho,__¿no?__¿O__en__la__batalla,__que__vi__como__lastimaban__a__Herms,__o__que__Teddy__se__pudo__haber__quedado__sin__padres__y__vi__morir__a__mucha__gente__y__hasta__yo__tuve__que__morir?__¡No,__ya__sé!__Estuvieron__cuando__tuve__que__huir__para__que__no__me__mataran,__¿verdad?__Nunca__estuvieron__para__mí,__yo__era__su__hijo__y__no__les__importó.__¡Pues__ahora__luchen__con__esas__consecuencias!__ —__vociferó__Harry._

Teddy empezó a llorar por los grito_s__de__Lily__y__de__Harry;__él__meció__a__Teddy__hasta__que__éste__se__calmo__y__volvió__a__empezar__a__jugar__con__el__pelo__y__la__cara__de__Harry._

—_Harry,__cálmate__y__sé__compresivo,__pensaron__que__era__lo__mejor__para__ti__ —__intervino__Dumbledore._

—_Profesor,__le__pido__que__no__se__meta,__no__quiero__repetir__la__escena__que__pasó__después__de__volver__del__Departamento__de__Misterio.__Fui__muy__grosero__y__no__me__gusta__ser__grosero__con__la__gente__que__quiero._

—_Cálmate__y__cuando__lo__hagas,__terminas__de__hablar.__¡Y__por__favor,__no__a__gritos!__Ya__sabemos__que__tienes__buen__pulmón,__pero__no__sé__si__mis__orejas__van__a__ser__las__mismas__después__de__hoy__ —__intentó__bromear__Tonks__ —__Y__mi__hijo__también__necesita__sus__oídos._

Hermione se puso enfrente de Harry con las manos sobre su pecho, y l_o__besó__en__los__labios__para__que__se__calmara,__siempre__funcionaba.__Harry__sonrió__y__le__devolvió__el__beso.__Ya__cuando__el__muchacho__pensó__que__estaba__más__calmado,__puso__a__Hermione__detrás__de__él__como__si__no__quisiera__que__eso__le__hiciera__daño,__pero__lo__que__él__no__sabía__es__que__si__a__él__algo__le__hacía__daño,__se__lo__hacía__a__Hermione._

—_Solo__pensaron__en__protegerse__a__ellos__mismos,__es__mi__última__palabra,__y__si__acepto__a__Sirius__es__porque__se__supone__que__murió__por__protegerme.__Mucha__gente__murió__por__protegerme__… __¿Y__ustedes__donde__estaban?__Viviendo__lejos__de__mí__ —__decretó__Harry._

Harry tom_ó__de__la__mano__a__Hermione__y__salieron__juntos._

Todos los presentes en la oficina se quedaron sorprendidos.


	4. Broma a Snape

Harry tomo de la mano a Hermione y salieron juntos de la oficina.

Todos los presentes en la oficina se quedaron sorprendidos. Harry con Teddy en un brazo y con la mano entrelazada con la de Hermione se dirigieron al despacho o oficina del profesor Snape. Tocaron la puerta y un ligero "Adelante" los hizo pasar.

-Profesor, vengo a saber cuál es mi castigo y a pedirle disculpas, por lo que paso en la otra clase- dijo Harry

-Lo escucho- dijo Snape

-Bueno todo lamento haberlo humillado enfrente de sus alumnos y haberlo insultado, profesor- dijo Harry

-Disculpa aceptada, ahora respecto a su castigo, tiene que venir este viernes a las ocho en punto ni un minuto más- dijo Snape

-Aquí estaré, compermiso profesor- dijo Harry.

Salieron del salón y fueron hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, esperaba que ya se hubieran ido, la verdad no traía ganas de otra escenita ni por parte de ellos ni por parte suya.

_Al llegar a la puerta Harry dijo__"__**Píldoras ácidas".**_

La escalera se abrió y entraron a la oficina de Dumbledore.

Todos seguían ahí platicando pero era como si no se hubieran movido desde que Harry y Hermione salieron.

-Tonks, ya me disculpe como te lo prometí- dijo Harry

-Que bueno, ves que no es tan malo ser bueno con esa persona que odias tanto- dijo Remus

-Bueno se me quemo la garganta y la boca, pero yo se lo prometí a Tonks-

-Me gusta que seas un hombre de palabra- dijo James

Harry lo ignoro por completo.

-Bueno, es hora de retirarnos, cuídate mucho Harry y por favor pórtate bien- dijo Molly

-Que yo no busco problemas, bueno este tal vez sí, pero generalmente los problemas vienen solos- dijo Harry.

Molly y Arthur se fueron por medio de polvos flu, pero todavía había mucha gente, él quería estar solo, tal vez con Hermione.

-Bueno, Harry me da gusto que todo esté bien, te portas bien o te castigo tu escoba, bueno espero no venir muy seguido por tus travesuras y ya deja a Snape- dijo Tonks.

-Lo intentare- dijo Harry.

Tonks lo miro con desaprobación.

-Que no te lo puedo prometer, lo más que te puedo prometer es que lo voy a intentar- dijo Harry.

-Bueno, acepto eso, adiós, Harry- dijo Tonks.

-Cuídate mucho muchacho y trata de por un primer año tener un año normal- dijo Remus

Harry beso y abrazo a Tonks y solo abrazo a Remus, pero con Teddy tardo mucho en despedirse ya que el niño no quería irse, pero al final le dio un gran beso en la coronilla y se lo entrego a Tonks.

Después de que Tonks y Remus se fueran, Harry sin decir nada volvió a salir de la oficina del director y se encamino hacia el lago.

Harry pensaba que James y Lily solo lo buscaban ahora porque había vencido a Voldemort y era famoso.

Se acostó en el árbol que esta frente al lago. Quería meditar, sentirse bien con el mismo.

Hermione le llego por la espalda y le puso las manos a modo que le taparan los ojos.

Harry al sentir las manos de Hermione, no dijo nada solo se quedo sentado pensando y replanteándose su vida.

-Harry, no crees que tía Petunia y tío Veron quieran saber de esto-

-No, no lo creo, tal vez vaya a verlos en el verano o algo así, algún día lo van a saber, solo que ahora no- dijo Harry

-Bueno, Harry es tu decisión pero si crees que no decirles va a ayudar mucho te digo que abortes esa misión-dijo Hermione.

Al parecer muchos disfrutaban de este lugar de Hogwarts, ya que pronto llegaron, Ron y Luna tomados de la mano.

-Chicos, ¿Por qué después de la hora libre no fueron a ninguna clase?- pregunto Ron.

-Por la operación insultar a Snape y ser castigados- dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

-Ron, ¿Porque ya no es lo mismo, ya casi nunca estamos juntos?- pregunto Harry

-No lo sé, todo se volvió raro después de la pelea y nunca hablamos de eso- dijo Ron

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el Ron verdadero?- pregunto Harry

Pasaron toda la tarde bromeando y recordando los viejos tiempo, no era fácil ni para Ron ni para Harry aceptar lo traumados que quedaron por la pelea y tantas muertes que hubo. Cuando anocheció todos volvieron al colegio, se dirigieron al gran comedor para la cena.

Cuando se sentaron en sus habituales lugares, entonces fue cuando se toparon con Renata, desde que los Lupin se fueron no habían sabido nada de ella.

-¿Qué te puso de castigo, Harry?- pregunto Renata

-Me dijo que fuera el viernes a las ocho ¿Y a ti?- dijo Harry

-Yo igual, solo que el jueves- dijo Renata

-¿Cómo te fue con tus papas?- pregunto Harry.

-Mi papa casi salto de alegría y mi mama estaba enojadísima, ¿Crees que te vayan a decir algo a ti?- pregunto Renata.

-Lo dudo, creo que deje mi punto de vista muy claro-

-Harry, ¿Aun duele?- pregunto Renata

-Sí, pero la verdad duela más la mentira y claro estoy enojado- contesto Harry.

Ginny llego y se sentó con ellos.

El resto de la cena estuvo tranquila, siguieron conversando de temas triviales y después de la cena cada quien se fue a su dormitorio. Ron y Harry iban hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Harry, te acuerdas de sortilegios Weasley y de que eres socio de mis hermanos, te mandaron un cargamento de bromas y hay que hacerle una a Snape, por tu castigo, hoy debe, mira qué tal si…..- y empezó a hablarle al oído, los dos asintieron y salieron corriendo hacia el gran comedor, mañana en el desayuno, pero pues tenían que preparar todo.

Después de que todo estuviera listo todo, volvieron al dormitorio de los hombres.

***********************En la mañana***********************

-Vengan, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Renata, Regina, Daniel, Luna y Andrea, algo va a suceder en el gran comedor y promete ser genial- dijo Harry.

Harry esperaba a Ron escondida en una esquina. Se miraron, estaban muy nerviosos solo faltaban 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...  
>Se oyó una explosión en la mesa de Slytherin y las luces se apagaron de repente... Empezó entonces a sonar una... ¿ música? Acompañada de dos voces estridentes:<p>

_¿ Marica quien?  
>Marica tu<br>Marica yo  
>Marica ja ja<em>

La gente estaba en Shock: Se trataba de Severus Snape. Iba vestido con unos HORROROSOS pantalones de pitillo rosas con flores verdes, una camisa a juego ( rosa), un millón de cadenas al cuello de plata con símbolos de la paz, el ying-yang...y tropecientos mil más, maquillado como cualquier putona que se precie, con unas gafas de sol verdes cantoso en forma de corazón. El pelo negro lo llevaba más largo y con las puntas teñidas de verde y rosa. Severus pareció despertar de un sueño ( pensó Hermione mientras se revolcaba de la risa junto con el resto del colegio) y veía horrorizado lo que estaba haciendo sin poder evitarlo.

_¿ Marica quien?  
>Marica tu<br>Marica yo  
>Marica ja ja<em>

Esta vez quien cantó fue...Draco Malfoy ( algo evidente...). Si Snape iba ridículo, no tenía ni punto de comparación con Draco, que iba vestido con un tutú rosa, las piernas sin depilar, unos pedazo de tacones de aguja. También llevaba un montón de collares, y pulseritas de todos los colores. Su pelo estaba tan grasiento como siempre, pero con una diferencia: ¡Estaba rosa!. Su cara era exactamente la misma que la de Snape. A partir de ese momento, los dos siguieron cantando a la vez.

_¿ Marica quien?  
>Marica tu<br>Marica yo  
>Marica ja ja<em>

_¿ Marica quien?  
>Marica tu<br>Marica yo  
>Marica ja ja<em>

_Valor, a la luz, si eres un gay tú.  
>Piénsalo ( piénsalo), es tu vida y si dicen po que digan ( que digan lo que quieran)<br>Valor, valor, (mucho valor)__  
>Que oscuro es un armario, sal de ahí (sal de ahí) y vente aquí, tu destino es ser feliz.<em>

Todos estaban por los suelos, dando puñetazos y revolcándose de la risa.

_Fiesta fiesta y pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay  
>Fiesta fiesta y pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay<br>Fiesta fiesta y pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay  
>Fiesta fiesta y pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay<em>

_¿qué importa si el niño sale gay? Tu has nacido gay  
>aunque cueste hay que gritarlo ¡ soy gayyyyyyyyy!<em>

Renata, aunque no lo quería reconocer, estaba también por los suuelos con la risa... Ron, Hermione y Harry se abrazaban para no caerse, estaban casi llorando.

_Fiesta fiesta y pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay  
>Fiesta fiesta y pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay<br>Fiesta fiesta y pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay  
>Fiesta fiesta y pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay<em>

_¿ Marica quien?  
>Marica tu<br>Marica yo  
>Marica ja ja<em>

Empezó a caer purpurina de colorines encima de ellos, mientras que en el aire se proyectaban frases del tipo: ¡ Salir del armario como nosotros!

_¿ Marica quien?  
>Marica tu<br>Marica yo  
>Marica ja ja<em>

En el final de la canción se dispararon un montón de flashes de fotos...

Por fin, Malfoy y Snape pudieron controlar su cuerpo, aunque los disfraces no se les quitaron... Salieron los dos corriendo a la sala común de Slytherin totalmente avergonzados. Esa broma se recordaría para siempre. Para rematar la faena, un montón de fotografías de la actuación aparecieron por las distintas mesas, para que todos se llevasen el recuerdo.

-¿Y a Malfoy porque?- pregunto Hermione.

-Bueno es que Snape solo iba a ser un desperdicio- dijo Harry.

Todos se rieron un buen rato, después desayunaron y todos se fueron hacia sus respectivas clases.


	5. Regaños de Herms y ¿Quien es mas maduro?

Todos se rieron un buen rato, después desayunaron y todos se fueron hacia sus respectivas clases. Paso todo el día y antes de la cena todavía nadie sabía quién era el culpable, Harry y Ron volvieron a ser los de antes, volvieron a ser los mejores amigos que no le temían a nada. Hermione se molesto con Harry porque apenas el día anterior lo habían regañado por faltarle al respeto a Snape.

-Harry, te pasaste, Tonks y Remus te van a matar, que no entendiste lo que te dijo Tonks, déjalo en paz ya- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, solo fue una pequeña bromita, ni fue tanto- dijo Ron.

-¿Quién dijo que Tonks y Remus se van a enterar?- pregunto Harry.

-Algún día se van a enterar, o algún día le vas a comentar en su casa- dijo Hermione

-Bueno, no es que Remus haya sido un ángel cuando estuvo en Hogwarts, el con los merodeadores hicieron bromas peores que las que yo le pueda llegar a hacer a Snape, solo fue una pequeñita venganza- dijo Harry

-¿Qué te paso?, ayer estabas tan arrepentido y ahora tan…. Desvergonzado- dijo Hermione

-Volvimos a ser amigos- dijo Ron,

-Bueno, eso explica mucho- dijo Hermione.

-Oye, crees que tu novio es un santo y yo soy el demonio que llego a pervertirlo- dijo Ron con enojo.

-Bueno, no es que Harry sea un santo, pero ayer no se le hubiera ocurrido, el estaba triste y llegaste tu, bueno….. Eso si lo tengo que reconocer desde el día que volvimos no se había reído tanto y lo hiciste feliz, estoy entre un gran debate- dijo Hermione.

-No hay debate, pero pues ya no estoy triste, ahora vivo la vida loca-. Dijo Harry.

Harry y Ron se rieron hasta que tuvieron que dejar de reírse para respirar.

-Bueno, hay que ir a cenar al gran comedor, si no queremos quedarnos sin cenar- dijo Hermione al ver que no se iban a parar de reír y sobretodo que ninguno de los dos se iba a arrepentir, ninguno de los dos iba a pedir disculpas, ya que si lo hacían se iban a dar cuenta de que cual mas de los dos eran culpables y unos inmaduros.

-No tengo hambre- dijo Ron

-¡No tienes hambre!, wow eso sí que es algo que no pasa todo los días, Ronald Weasley sin hambre, eso si que es raro, ¿Quién diantres eres y que hiciste con Ron?- pregunto Hermione.

-Bueno. Es que me divertí mucho y bueno la verdad es que si tengo hambre, pero si bajamos me voy a reír de Snape y creo que eso nos delataría- dijo Ron

-Bueno, si no bajan también van a sospechar- dijo Hermione.

-Esto es cierto- dijo Ron-Bueno, Harry hay que actuar como siempre como…..-

-Como un par de idiotas- confeso Hermione y se rio.

-Gracias, por quererme- dijo Harry.

-Sabes que te quiero pero hay veces que se portan como un par de idiotas- dijo Hermione

-Bueno, hay que bajar- dijo Harry.

Los tres se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor, las bromas no pararon entre Ron y Harry, Hermione solo los miraba, cuando decían algo muy gracioso se reía y solo rodaba los ojos cada un poco que la inmadurez de Ron y Harry pasaban los limites de los normal. Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, se sentaron en su lugar habitual y entes de empezar a comer, Dumbledore pidió la atención de todos.

-Buenas noches, como todos habrán visto esta mañana le han jugado una broma a nuestro profesor de pociones y aun alumno de la casa de Slytherin, debo decir que este acto no debe quedar impune, pero por ser esta la primera broma del año no se buscara el culpable pero la próxima broma, se buscara el culpable y será castigado, bueno no los retraso mas, disfruten la cena-

-Bueno, al menos ya no hay que estar nerviosos- dijo Ron.

-Algo está pasando- afirmando Harry como si estuviera teniendo una visión o algo así.

-¿Por qué dices, amor?- pregunto Hermione.

-Desde cuando Snape deja que una broma que le hicieron a él quede impune y sobre todo porque Snape no nos está culpando, siempre que le hacen una broma, la hagamos nosotros o no, nos viene a culpar- dijo Harry. Pero Ron no estaba prestando atención, el estaba en su mundo, el mundo de la comida, siempre pensando en que hay para la cena.

-Me voy a delatar- dijo Harry.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Ron, saliendo de su mundo.

-Chisme, yo quiero saber que pasa- dijo Harry.

-Harry, Remus y Tonks te van a matar, apenas hablaron ayer y te vas a ganar otro castigo con Snape- dijo Hermione.

-Como siempre ella tiene un buen punto- dijo Ron.

-Bueno no quiero otro castigo y Tonks prometió que me iba a quitar la escoba si seguía con mis tonterías- dijo Harry- decidió el chisme no es tan importante, no me voy a delatar pero voy a ir a hablar con Dumbledore-

Hermione rodo los ojos.

-Nunca cambias- dijo Hermione mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de brownie.

-¿Apoco todavía tenias esperanza, después de siete años y el cachito de este?- pregunto Ron.

-Bueno, está bien, un poco- dijo Hermione

-Que ingenua eres- dijo Ron.

-Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí, y madurare a mi tiempo, todos lo hacen- dijo Harry,

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Ron.

-Soy más maduro que tú- dijo Harry a Ron.

Pero esas fueron las palabras equivocadas, llevaron a una inmadura discusión de quien era más maduro,

-No yo soy más maduro- dijo Ron

-Tú siempre tuviste a tus padres, yo tuve que madurar más pronto por la falta de mis padres- dijo Harry.

-Pero yo no tuve mis papas para mí solo los tuve que compartir con mis hermanos, contigo y hasta con Hermione y eso me hizo madurar- dijo Ron

-Bueno yo fui el elegido y Voldemort me persiguió y pelee con el casi todos mis años de estudiante, bueno más bien solo en tercero y este no pelee con él, eso me hace más maduro- dijo Harry

-Yo te ayude con Voldemort y eso me hace más maduro- dijo Ron

-Me ayudaste, por eso yo soy más maduro, tu seguías mis pasos, por eso soy más maduro- dijo Harry y con eso dio fin a la discusión.

-No se vale- dijo Ron

-Bueno, soy más maduro que tu y por eso yo termino la discusión ahora, ya basta- dijo Harry.

Ron hizo un puchero y tomo un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza.


End file.
